Summon Storm Atronach (Online)
Summon Storm Atronach is a Sorcerer ultimate skill in the Daedric Summoning skill line in . Description Summons an immobile Storm Atronach to targeted location for 15 seconds. Enemies in the area are stunned for 3 seconds and take 22 Shock Damage. An ally may activate the Charge Lightning synergy Channeling, causing the atronach to deal 150% additional damage for up to 5 seconds. Requirement *Unlocks when the Vestige reaches rank 12 in Daedric Summoning. Morphs Greater Storm Atronach * *Update 7: Sorcerer pets now benefit from critical strike buffs added to the caster after they are summoned.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: All Sorcerer pets now have the correct area of effect damage reduction. Previously, some reductions were not applying in combat. * Sorcerer pets now take 50% less damage from other player characters (this does not stack with their area of effect reduction as noted above). *Update 9: Increased the activation range for the Charged Lightning synergy from this ability and its morphs to 3.5 meters from 2.5 meters.Update 9 Patch Notes *Update 9: The Atronach summoned by this ability and its morphs will now cast Break Free 4 seconds after being crowd controlled. *Update 9: The Atronach summoned by this ability and its morphs will now wait 3 seconds after being interrupted to recast its channeled zap. Summon Charged Atronach * *Update 1: The storm atronach summoned by this ability now increases in damage as the ability ranks up.Update 1 Patch Notes *Update 7: Sorcerer pets now benefit from critical strike buffs added to the caster after they are summoned.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: All Sorcerer pets now have the correct area of effect damage reduction. Previously, some reductions were not applying in combat. * Sorcerer pets now take 50% less damage from other player characters (this does not stack with their area of effect reduction as noted above). *Update 9: Increased the activation range for the Charged Lightning synergy from this ability and its morphs to 3.5 meters from 2.5 meters. *Update 9: The Atronach summoned by this ability and its morphs will now cast Break Free 4 seconds after being crowd controlled. *Update 9: The Atronach summoned by this ability and its morphs will now wait 3 seconds after being interrupted to recast its channeled zap. Gallery Summoned Storm Atronach.jpg|Summoned Storm Atronach Updates *Update 2: In Update 2, several changes were made to the Daedric Summoning skill tree, and its skills. These include: **Your pets will now stealth with you when you initially crouch. **Your pets can now be given a target to attack. **The Storm Atronach pet will now cancel his cast when you tell him to switch targets, and can also switch targets faster which will result in slightly increased damage. **Your pets will no longer agro other enemies while you are mounted.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 2: The Charged Lightning synergy associated with this ability now adds 150% bonus damage instead of a flat 150 damage. *Update 3: As of Update 3, The Storm Atronach no longer taunts the target it is attacking Update 3 Patch Notes *Update 6: The Charged Synergy is now instant and provides both you and the Atronach the buff Major Berserk for 8 seconds. This Synergy is available to other player characters within 2.5 yards of the Atronach until one player character triggers it.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 6: The Greater Atronach now does 15% more damage as compared to the normal Storm Atronach. *Update 7: The Shadow Cloak ability, and its morphs, will now correctly cancel an attacker's channel for several abilities, including this one *Update 7: Sorcerer pets now benefit from critical strike buffs added to the caster after they are summoned. *Update 7: All Sorcerer pets now have the correct area of effect damage reduction. Previously, some reductions were not applying in combat. * Sorcerer pets now take 50% less damage from other player characters (this does not stack with their area of effect reduction as noted above). *Update 7: Summoned Storm Atronachs now prefer to demolish the closest target. *Update 9: Increased the activation range for the Charged Lightning synergy from this ability and its morphs to 3.5 meters from 2.5 meters. *Update 9: The Atronach summoned by this ability and its morphs will now cast Break Free 4 seconds after being crowd controlled. *Update 9: The Atronach summoned by this ability and its morphs will now wait 3 seconds after being interrupted to recast its channeled zap. Appearances * * * * de:Sturmatronachen beschwören (Online) Category:Online: Sorcerer Skills Category:Online: Ultimate Skills Category:Online: Daedric Summoning Skills